


Сломанное пугало

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hatofulkink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Воспоминания причиняют ему боль.Cпойлеры к руту Bad Boys Love.





	Сломанное пугало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Scarecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361926) by [emmykay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Mavka_Elza.

Рабочий-9 шёл по коридорам, которые казались ему смутно знакомыми. Хотя он и не знал, почему — заложенный в программу примерный маршрут, допускающий незначительные отклонения, был единственным, что он смог обнаружить в своих пустых банках памяти.  
Все двери и окна, мимо которых он проходил, были закрыты. Программа, управлявшая его датчиками, тщательно фиксировала всё видимое и слышимое им, обрабатывая новые данные. Исходных же было немного — он включился лишь несколько минут назад, с уже заданным маршрутом и перед распахнутой дверью.  
Сенсоры продолжали поглощать всё новую и новую информацию: негромкое шипение поршней на его ногах с каждым шагом, яркость пробивавшегося сквозь стёкла света, крошечные изменения внешней и внутренней температур, влажность, давление воздуха.  
Он продолжал идти, двигаясь медленными, неуверенными рывками, волоча за собой длинную металлическую руку, что зловеще скрипела о натёртый кафельный пол.  
Включился сигнал тревоги. Инфракрасные камеры, вмонтированные в его голову, уловили тепло, чёткий и отчего-то кажущийся знакомым силуэт (птицы, подсказала некая древняя память) за стеной. Повернув за угол, он ещё и услышал что-то. Голоса.  
Он помнил голоса.  
— Рёта, как думаешь, что это?..  
Рабочий-9 замер. Что-то глубоко внутри него дрогнуло. Как-как? «Рёта»?  
— Будто что-то волокут по полу...  
Он помнил _этот_ голос. Словно тысяча крошечных иголок прошила разом его голову — разрозненные осколки воспоминаний о звуках и цветах, запахе и вкусе — солнечный свет, и тяжесть книг, и тихий шёпот на ухо, и щекочущие кожу перья.  
Рабочий-9 задвигался быстрее, тяжело печатая металлические шаги.  
Датчики засекли пару птиц прямо перед ним.  
— Какого?.. — произнесла одна из них.  
Он поднял свою отяжелённую датчиками руку, пытаясь дотянуться до птиц. Не рассчитав её точной длины, он с размаху разбил ею стекло, осыпавшееся блестящими осколками.  
Птицы с криком разлетелись.  
 _Рёта?_  
— Хоёёё... Хоёёё... — позвал Рабочий-9, пошатываясь на ногах разной длины. Его механизмы не были приспособлен для речи.  
Он продолжил идти. Маршрут выстроен в его памяти. Ему оставалось лишь следовать ему.

— Полуночный Охотник близко!  
Рабочий-9 продолжал двигаться навстречу голубям — его камеры засекли птиц в самом конце этого длинного коридора. Рёта. Что-то ворочалось внутри него; громко, болезненно. Он помнил, что когда-то мог говорить, что у него был голос.  
Он помнил Рёту. Рабочий-9 ускорил шаг, глухо клацая по полу и шипя поршнями.  
— Хоёёё...  
Рёта может объяснить все эти обрывки картинок в его памяти, блестящие, как битое стекло. Рёта всё исправит, как только он скажет ему. Он вспомнил нужное слово. _Пожалуйста._  
— Хоёёг...  
Его окатило водой. Он не останавливался. С механическим треском протянул вперёд длинную руку. _Рёта. Пожалуйста._  
— Хоёё...  
Тайзер мелькнул в воздухе. Механизмы замкнуло, по его металлическому телу пробежали электрические дуги.  
Рабочий-9, дёргаясь, споткнулся и упал на мокрую плитку.  
Его камеры успели в последний раз взглянуть на улетающих птиц.  
В голове тихо выл искажённый сигнал тревоги. Одно-единственное воспоминание блеснуло в темноте — яркий солнечный свет и детский смех, маленькая рука, поднимающая с земли яйцо. _Рёта._


End file.
